However the RS232 and jack socket communication ports that have just been mentioned tend to disappear in new electronic devices capable of transmitting video content. The USB port is absent on electronic devices for which one seeks to limit production costs. On the other hand, on all these electronic devices, including inexpensive electronic devices, a connector of the HDMI connector type is increasingly available.
An HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connector is a connector enabling the implementation of an entirely digital audio/video interface, which is usually used to transmit uncompressed flows. HDMI interfaces enable an audio/video source from an electronic device—such as a Blu-Ray reader—or a computer or game console—to be connected, with a compatible receiver—such as for example a High Definition television. The universality of HDMI connectors mainly comes from the fact that they implement interfaces supporting any high definition television video format, including standard definition, improved definition and high definition, as well as multichannel sound, all by means of a single cable. HDMI connectors are independent from different digital television transmission standards, whether terrestrial digital television or satellite digital television, cable digital television, etc.
An example of an HDMI type connector is illustrated in FIG. 1. In this figure, an HDMI connector 100 is represented; this is a type A connector, which is the most common HDMI connector. Type B and type C connectors also exist, the implementation of the object of the invention being possible with any HDMI type connector.
Connector 100 is a female plug comprising 19 pins, referenced 1 to 19, whose function is standardized.
Thus, pins 1 to 9 are pins known as TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling), enabling the serial transmission of high-speed data through a shielded cable. Each HDMI connector comprises three distinct TMDS channels, each channel involving three pins. Pins 10, 11 and 12 are pins enabling the implementation of a TMDS clock channel, in order to carry out temporalization of the data flows circulating by the TMDS pins, and to thus ensure the integrity of the data transmitted, even over long cables.
Pin 13 is a pin known as CEC (Consumer Electronics Control). This pin is used optionally. It enables more functionality to be added to an audio/video system. In addition, it allows for example an electronic device to communicate with another and to control it: For example, by pressing on a single key called the “universal reading” key on a remote control, a user may activate all the electronic devices necessary for reading a content, the control information circulating by the CEC pins of the different intervening devices.
Pin 14 is a pin that is not used to date in the different existing versions of HDMI protocol. It is designated as a reserved pin.
Pins 15 and 16 are respectively pins known as SCL and SDA pins.
Pin 17 is a pin known as DDC Channel, also called display data channel pin. In particular, the pin enables a transmitter, for example a graphics card, to query a recipient, for example a high-definition television equipped with an HDMI connector 100, on its display capabilities.
Pin 18 is a power pin, brought to the +5 Volts voltage.
Pin 19 is a pin known as HPD, that enables quick plug detection; This pin plays an essential role in detecting apparatuses that are compatible with HDMI standards.
HDMI connectors of the type that have just been described with reference to FIG. 1 are thus intended to be present on all electronic devices intended for video displays. They do not, however, exchange information relative to the diagnosing or updating of software embedded in the device that they equip with a third-party electronic device. Thus, no solution exists to date to carry out diagnosing or updating operations of software embedded within an electronic device equipped with an HDMI connector, that does not have other connectors enabling such operations.